The Silver Soul- Unexpected Arrangements
by Rein Aia
Summary: Part 1 of 'The Silver Soul' series. Nina and Lilica were just your average sisters; they went to school and made friends just like everyone else. As they go through their first day of the year, they meet four strange boys and befriend them. Little did they know, their meeting was pre-arranged.


_****DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own YuYu Hakusho or it's characters. All credit goes to Yoshihiro Togashi**_

"Are you almost ready for school, Lilica?"

I shouted over the sound of pots and pans as I hurried around the kitchen to finish making breakfast, "Hurry up so you can eat. You aren't allowed to skip breakfast!"

As I served breakfast in the dining room, I could hear my little sister run down the stairs. She plopped down at the table and stared me down with a massive smile. Her silver eyes shocked me, as they always had, and her smile infected me. I smiled back and placed her plate in front of her.

"Are you excited?"

She nodded and scarfed down her food.

I ate my own breakfast just as quickly and grabbed my bag. Lilica was just about to enter her freshman year at Silt High School, and today was my first day as a senior. The fact that we made it this far, this long, and all by ourselves was a miracle. Our parents had been brutally murdered before our eyes six years ago, causing Lilica to become mute from the shock. We lived alone, in the house we re-built ourselves, and attended school just like everyone else; even though everyone else said we didn't need to.

As we walked out of the house, I smiled again at Lilica. She had long black hair that stopped at her waist, and a light complexion. She was short, 4"11 to be exact, and had a lovely hourglass shape. Her body had started maturing a little early, so she already had large, full breasts and well-developed hips. Needless to say, I was jealous. I was even jealous of her eyes. They had been brown, at some point in time, but on the night our parents were killed and the house set aflame, something burst from the flames and hit her eyes. She should have gone blind, but the doctors saved her vision- at the cost of her eye color. Now her eyes were silver. It was creepy, in a way, but her eyes were still beautiful.

And compared to her, I appeared normal. I had short black hair that never passed my shoulders, green eyes, a similar complexion, and a petit frame with average curves and mediocre breasts. The only thing I had going for my looks was my height. I'm 5"4, the average height of females my age, so at least I looked somewhat like the older one.

* * *

As Lilica sat down in class, she could feel curious eyes probing her. Her teacher stared at her from the corner of his eyes, trying hard not to be obvious about his curiosity; though the students that passed didn't care to hide anything and stared openly.

Out of all the students that passed her though, only one of them held her gaze; a boy in all red, with long red hair and green eyes. He had such a soft, kind face, and such soothing eyes that she could barely look away. He even carried a rose in his hand. Casanova much?

He sat next to her, on her right, and continued to look at her with a gorgeous smile on his face.

"I'm Kurama," he said with an even wider smile, "What's your name?"

'Lilica,' she wrote on the paper in front of her, 'I'm sorry, but I'm mute.'

He nodded, "That's fine. Class should be starting soon anyway. Would you like to be friends? I have a feeling we may get along well."

She nodded in response.

"Lilica," he muttered, almost to himself, "Such a lovely name. It reminds me of the Lily. You've got the name and beauty of a flower, Lilica."

Lilica blushed, and the final bell tolled, signaling the start of class.

* * *

Class seemed to drag on forever, especially math. Math is my worst subject, and concentrating was always hard for me. But today it was even more difficult. Today, I was being stared at.

Granted the guy was kinda cute, but too short for my tastes. He was probably about the same height as my little sister. But he wasn't staring at me for pleasure. He was just looking. It was an empty gaze, fixed on my eyes. Empty, potentially angry, black eyes.

When he finally stopped staring at me, he slipped me a note then turned his attention to the teacher. I read it silently after noticing his eyes grow slightly softer, then giggled to myself.

'Let's be friends – Hiei'

It was simple, yet sweet. I turned towards him slightly and nodded, mouthing the word 'Okay.'

When class finally ended, I followed him out of the room.

"So your name is Hiei, right?"

He nodded, seemingly going for the cool and silent type, "What's your name?"

Wow. His voice was calm and collective, not the kind of voice you would expect from a teenager, and it was cold. Colder than ice. It even sent a chill down my spine.

"Nina," I said softly. Walking next to him reminded me of walking next to my sister, only he had a more pale complexion, and he was dressed strangely. I had never seen a man wear a dress before. Though it seemed like a dress, I suppose. It was all black, with a white scarf.

"It's a robe, he muttered, seemingly reading my thoughts, "And no, I'm not burning up. It's not even that hot here."

His voice was sinister. It seemed the more I heard it the more evil he seemed. What was that saying? Never judge a book by its cover? In this case it was very difficult not to.

"What year are you?" he questioned.

"I'm a senior," I responded, chilled once again by his voice, "And you?"

"Same," he muttered.

It made sense that he would ask that. Classes were only split up by years when it came to the arts or some form of advanced classes. All the main classes such as math, English, science, and so on were separated based on your grades from the year before. This guy seemed a lot smarter than the math class we just got out of. In fact, his level of intelligence suggested he would be in the same class as my sister; things like higher level calculus and trigonometry. I'm just average with my grades, even though I'm a 'bright child,' but I stay average so I don't get shoved into harder classes. Is that was Hiei was doing?

We walked to the classroom together and sat down. Once again, he placed himself to my left.

It was strange. I could understand having the same type of class, but the same teacher too? There were a lot of English teachers at this school for the same level of English. It was rare to have multiple classes back-to-back with the same person.

I shrugged it off. He didn't seem too bad.

* * *

'He's in the same class as me again,' Lilica thought as he watched as he sat to her right again.

"What year are you, Lilica?" He smiled at her.

She held up her index finger, indicating that it was her first.

"Wow," he muttered, "You must be very intelligent then. This is the school's highest level of Math. And our last class was just as difficult."

'I could say the same for you,' Lilica wrote, 'I'm assuming you're year four?'

He shook his head, "No, I'm a sophomore. I just do a lot of studying. But you know, since we seem to have the same schedule, do you want to study together?"

Lilica blushed, then nodded, writing, 'If you want, we can study at my place tonight. I'm sure my sister won't mind.'

"All right, deal," he smiled.

* * *

At the end of the day, when the final bell sounded, Hiei and I made our way out of the school. We agreed that, since we had every single class together, we should go to my house together to study. I only hoped that Lilica would be okay with it.

"Ah, hello Kurama," Hiei turned away from me, his cold eyes now fixed on a boy dress in red. Correction, a gourgeous boy dress in red, standing next to my sister.

My sister was a player.

She smiled at me and waved happily.

"I see you made a friend already, eh Lil?"

She nodded happily as the boy said, "My name is Kurama. Your sister and I happen to have every class together, so we hoped we may be able to study at your place."

"Seems we have the same predicament," Hiei murmured, "Nina and I have all the same classes as well. It seems our friend Yusuke and Kuwabara are the only ones who didn't find cool people to 'chill' with."

"They probably skipped," Kurama sighed, "You know how they are."

As we made our way home, a conversation had started about how the four of them had moved to Silt in search of a quieter life in the city. The four had no relation to each other aside from that they were all friends. I noted many differences between the two I had already met, and wondered how they managed to live together. Hiei was a cold as ice, and even seemed devilish. Kurama was sweet, and quite the looker, and seemed like he was the calm and collective type. Yusuke, one of the two I hadn't met, was hot-tempered and impatient, rude, obnoxious, and pretty much every derogatory word Hiei could think of. Kurama specified that Yusuke actually had good intentions, but it was hard to tell from the way he acted. Kuwabara, the other one I hadn't met, was sweet and kind, but easily bothered, and tended to get into a lot of fights with Yusuke even though the two of them were best friends. That, and no matter how much he studied or how hard he tried, he was terrible with school work.

"Well maybe tomorrow we can invite the two of them as well," I suggested as I looked at Lilica for approval. Her 'too nice' attitude was sure to give me a nod. I was anxious to meet these two rambunctious characters.

As expected, she nodded happily.

She skipped happily ahead and un-locked our front door, and just as Hiei walked up to the door, a rock hit his head. He looked angrily in the direction the rock was thrown from, "YUSUKE!"

So first, a boy in all red and all black. Now, a boy in all green and all blue. Were they color-coded?

"I told him not to," the boy in all blue mentioned. He had reddish-orange hair, brown eyes, and a wide grin on his face. The boy in green had black hair and brown eyes, though his eyes were softer, and he was smirking playfully.

"But when has he ever listened to you, Kuwabara?"

So these were the other two. Lilica walked up to them, and the two grew nervous. She eyed them, then pointed at Yusuke with a 'shame-shame' gesture. She then proceeded to walk into the house.

"We'd better follow her before she locks the door, "I muttered as I gestured for them to enter the house.

* * *

Lilica was excited to have guests. She was quick to give the group a full tour of the house, and was very eager to start studying. She pushed for information about them, happy to meet someone from outside of Silt. Her favourite of the group, the one she probed the most for information, was Kurama. But she was the most curious about Hiei.

He was cold and indifferent, and always seemed to be alert and ready for something to happen. He seemed to be the type that could have avoided the rock that hit him, but didn't on purpose. He was overly protective, it seemed, and she figured he was plotting, or hiding, something important from the both of them.

All four of them seemed to be hiding something from them, but she couldn't place their worry. She and Nina were fine, and it had been a long time since their family was killed.

Trying her best not to set him off, she tugged lightly on his sleeve. Once she grabbed his attention, she motioned to speak with him privately, which he agreed to.

"We're going for a walk, if that's all right with all of you."

After nods of approval, the two stood and walked out of the house.

Lilica noted Hiei's subtle paranoia as she walked outside first, and when they were a good distance from the house, she stopped him.

She pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote, 'Why are you guys so paranoid?'

He seemed slightly taken aback by her question, as if the answer was obvious, "I don't know what you mean, Lilica. I'm never paranoid."

'Well you're obviously hiding something then,' Lilica wrote in response, 'I'll find out what it is sooner or later, so you may want to tell me now, else you risk me watching you very closely.'

Hiei chuckled, "There's nothing to hide, so your threat is empty. Watch all you want, you're just wasting your time. Let's go back to the house, it's getting dark, and I don't know how well you can see with your eyes the way they are. I don't need to stumbling around like a fool while I try to catch you as you fall."

Lilica huffed and nodded. Well now she had an excuse to keep an eye on them. Hiei's words were insincere –not saying much since he was a pretty cold person- but he didn't seem to mean anything he had just said. He was obviously lying, or playing around with her mind. She shrugged it off, 'I'll just spy on them a little, then maybe I'll get some answers,' she thought mischievously.

* * *

Thunder rolled in the distance, causing a rather small, pixie-like demon to shirk. Everything terrified him right now, from the sound of the rain hissing towards him, to the footsteps of his comrade. He was sure everything was out to get him, especially since he'd failed his mission.

Most demons would laugh at him for his general fear of elimination; however, he faithfully served only one for many decades, and had never once failed a mission.

Until now, that is.

Well technically, he failed this mission about 5 or 6 years ago. He'd failed at bringing a couple of humans to his boss, and couldn't find them after he had set fire to their house. So he retreated to an old refuge he'd found on his way to report the failed mission. He wanted to live, but the likelihood of that was non-existant.

He was just a little guy, after all. There wasn't much you could do to torture one of his stature… Was there?

"It's just thunder," said Jion, the demon who had assisted him in the mission they failed, "Stop bein' so damned jumpy."

"Well I was just thinking… We should go see the boss…"

"Are you kidding, Miyok?! He'll destroy us!"

"Well I'm sick of being afraid of every sound I hear," Miyok responded, crossing his dark green arms as he floated below Jion's purple hair for shelter as the rain began to pelt them, "I would rather suffer or die than force myself into permanent exile over a couple of puny human children."

* * *

It was raining when he sensed them outside of his castle, inching their way slowly inside. He grinned to himself, hoping they had finally returned with-

Wait.

Only the two of them? How strange. He would have expected, after 6 long years, they would at least produce results.

As they entered his room, he fixed his eyes on them after making sure they couldn't see him. They were average demons, exceedingly weak compared to him, and were easily terrified. It scared them more when he enshrouded himself in the shadows.

"Ah, Miyok, Jion, welcome back," His voice was ice cold, and they shivered at the sound of it, "I have been waiting patiently for your return. I was expecting, however, two others to be with you when you returned."

He figured they probably tried to run away when they failed at capturing the two girls, but he couldn't be for sure.

"Well sir," Miyok flew off of Jion's shoulder and bowed, "When we got to the house, we discovered it was set on fire at some point. We searched through the wreckage and couldn't find them. We've been searching for them since, but just a few hours ago, we discovered that neither of us could remember what they looked like or what their names were."

Miyok was always such a great liar. He suddenly remembered why he kept the 5 inch demon around.

"Ah," he muttered, "Very well then."

He made a piece of paper materialize from the shadows in his hand and held it out, "All of the information you could possibly need is on this sheet of paper. You better bring them back within a month, seeing as how my patience is wearing quite thin."

Miyok flew to him and, trying and failing to see his boss' face, accepted the paper and made his way back to Jion.

"You have a month," the shadowed man muttered icily, "If you aren't here, or on your way here by then, I will kill you both. Begone!"

He shooed them away, and watched as they stumbled out with their noses in the paper.

Pathetic…

* * *

"Yusuke!" a shrill voice called from down the street, "Yusuke, I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been all morning?"

Yusuke turned, his hands stuffed into his pockets and an aggravated look on his face, "Botan, I don't have time right now. I just finished up the first half of classes for today. I gotta head back now." He watched as the strange, blue-haired woman, walked up to him.

"You're actually sitting in class?" she snickered, "Don't you usually skip out?"

His lip twitched and he smirked a bit, "Not today. Remember the mission I came out here for? I'm working on that now."

"Watching a couple of teenagers doesn't HAVE to be done in school…" Botan muttered, obviously bothered, "And besides, you were supposed to report to Koenma this morning."

Yusuke shrugged, "So what? He said this mission was my 'most important yet.' As if every other mission wasn't." He made sure to add the air quotes before shoving his hands back into his pockets, "I gotta go, lunch break's almost over, and I need to make sure those girls are safe. If Koenma wants his brief…" His voice trailed off, "Tell him Hiei is in Nina's class, along with Kuwabara, and myself and Kurama are in Lilica's class."

"How'd you get into her class? Doesn't she have a more advanced curriculum?" Botan jeered.

"I'm just that good, " he responded sarcastically, as he pointed at himself with his thumb, "See ya later Botan!"

He darted off before she could respond, and as he made his way to school, he could faintly hear Botan's objections before they got carried away with the wind.

* * *

"So I passed out in class earlier," I admitted as we made our way home with our new friends, "and I had the strangest dream. Yusuke was pointing at something, kinda like he was using his finger as a gun, and a blue light shot out of it. It was like a massive bullet. He hit some little green thing sitting on a red monster with purple hair's shoulder. Like a sniper."

"That does sound strange," Yusuke muttered, "But I think it'd be really cool if I could shoot bullets out of my finger!"

Kuwabara flinched, then grinned, "Urameshi, quit bein' stupid! That could never happen."

"Hey, quit callin' Yusuke stupid!" I played, "If his idea is stupid, so is mine. I dreamt it after all."

"She makes a very good point, "Kurama agreed with a smile, "It does seem like it would be an interesting occurrence though."

"Well it wasn't as weird as some of the other points in that dream," I blushed and laughed nervously, "It was as if the four of you were fighting these two monster-looking things. Kurama, you were whipping them with a thorned rope, Hiei you were practically invisible, slashing at them with a sword and you even had another eye on your forehead! And Kuwabara, honestly, I have no idea what you were doing. You had like a flaming sword or something, but you were staying in the background with your hand out. You were saying something, but I couldn't hear it."

The four of them laughed just as nervously as I had.

"You've got some strange dreams, Nina, "Yusuke said with a smirk, "But it seems you have a high enough opinion of us to think we'd be beating the shit outta monsters."

I shrugged, "If that's how you wanna phrase it, sure."

We watched silently as Lilica opened the door to the house.

"What if monsters really existed?" I questioned. It seemed like it would be an interesting experience, but I would never wish it. I couldn't fight for shit. I knew that Lilica could hold her own just fine- she's a black belt in various forms of martial arts and even practiced sword fighting, after all- and I figured it would be bad if my little sister would be the one keeping me safe instead of the other way around.

We sat in the living room as Lilica silently began to make sandwiches.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you're missing out on the conversation, Lilica," Kuwabara said, "Plus, you seem awfully upset today. You should co-"

He got cut off as Hiei's hand darted in front of his shoulder and caught a small throwing knife. The living room went silent as everyone looked at Lilica.

She didn't look angry, in fact, she didn't look…. Anything really. Her face was blank. She passed out the sandwiches and sat down, picking up her pencil and pulling her homework from her bag.

Even more confusing was how Hiei had caught the knife. He had moved so quickly it was as if… As if my dream was real…

I laughed silently in my mind. There was no way that was possible. I was just imagining things. He had just moved at normal speed, and had really good reflexes.

* * *

"Mind if we stay the night tonight, ladies?" Kurama asked gently, "It seems to be a bit late, and heading home in the dark isn't really ideal."

Lilica shrugged, and Nina smiled, "Sure," she said, "We only have one extra bed, though."

"We can sleep in the living room," Hiei sneered. He was upset about the knife earlier. Had she missed on purpose, just to catch him? He had a feeling that she had better aim than that, seeing as how she even had a throwing knife to begin with. He had seen her practicing with them on many occasions, and not once did she miss the bullseye during these sessions. Over the week they had known each other, he had noticed that she practiced daily. She practiced various forms of combat, and even meditated on a constant basis. He first noticed the meditation during their walk to school a few days ago, and then realized he hadn't immediately noticed when he met her because it was constant. It was rare for humans to be able to accomplish that level of meditation. Even Yusuke couldn't do it, and Kurama struggled with it. She was strong, and strengthening herself even more; but for what, exactly?

Something else that bothered him was Nina's dream. It was perfectly detailed to their abilities in battle, though neither of the two even knew about the spirit world. They hadn't even met until recently.

Yet she was able to spell out verbatim exactly who could do what. She even saw his third eye, the Ja Gan.

As the ladies headed upstairs, the four of them looked at each other.

"So who spilled the beans?" Hiei muttered sarcastically, "There's no way she could have known that much."

"Lilica threw a damn throwing knife at me!" Kuwabara complained, "It looked like a damn ninja knife thing!"

"It's a kunai, you dimwitted fool," Hiei barked, "Lilica is strong; strong enough to best many of the strongest demons. I'm worried about her as well. Yusuke, why didn't we know of any of this?"

Yusuke shrugged, "I didn't even know. Koenma gave us the task, and briefed me on it, but he told me very little. He said that apparently six years ago their house was attacked by two demons, who remain unknown and whose location is also unknown. He said he was unsure of the reasoning, but they two killed the girls' parents and set the place on fire. I guess Koenma had the matter investigated before, but it was a closed case. He got word of a couple of demons that had been wandering the spirit world, as well as the human world, looking for the two of them. He doesn't know why, but he said that if it was so important for these girls to be found that they would continue their search for six years, than it must be worth it to protect them and potentially get them on our side."

"On our side?" Kurama questioned, "Yusuke, surely you can't mean Koenma wants us to expose them to the spirit world?"

Yusuke shook his head, "For now it's just friendship. We will only try to convince them to be on our side as spirit detectives if they should happen to see us fighting or doing anything out of the ordinary." He glanced in Hiei's direction.

"If I see a weapon that happens to be deadly, or could cause even a hint of damage, I will not hesitate to block it. Rocks and debree will be left alone if needed," Hiei grunted, then huffed, "We need to lay lower than usual. Lilica is highly intelligent, and she's onto us. She notices our little extra bits of protectiveness and is unwilling to accept it as general protective friendship. She aims to spy on us, or catch us in the act, so don't train around the area or we'll be exposed."

"What did Botan want, Urameshi?" Kuwabara questioned. He focused his eyes on the window across from him.

"Koenma was pissed 'cause I didn't go to his meeting or whatever," he shrugged, "Enough for now though… Let's get to work."

They spent the first half of the night setting up small, invisible traps and cameras, and tripwire alarms made of sprit energy that would go off if anyone besides the normal visitors of the house made their way in. They also rigged the doors and windows with the same sensors to alert them in case of forced entry or unwanted guests. Once complete, they passed out in the middle of the living room, hoping the girls didn't like to wake early on Saturdays.

Well, all of them slept except for Hiei.

He was busy surveying the house; listening for the tiniest sounds and movements and watching for anything that could be a potential threat. He feigned sleep so that, if he were to be seen by one of the sisters- particularly Lilica- he would appear to just be sleeping.

* * *

It wasn't an alarm that woke them the next morning; it was a shrill scream coming from upstairs.

Hiei hadn't even noticed anyone- or anything- come into the house. What he had or hadn't sensed didn't matter now though, all that mattered was the four of them running up the stairs as fast as they could towards the scream.

It came from Nina's room, and when they knocked the door in, they saw her whimpering in the fetal position on the corner of her bed.

"What happened?" Yusuke questioned as Lilica entered the room after them, her hair tossed every which way and her eyes wide awake.

"I saw the monster," Nina muttered, her whole body shaking, "He…. H-he was flying in the corner of my room… Then he… He..."

Lilica walked towards her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, then pulled back as the touch made Nina jump back with fear. Lilica's face grew solemn, then she closed her eyes and, despite Nina's reactions as she did so, wrapped her arms around her sister.

Everyone except Nina saw the steady stream of spirit energy flowing from Lilica to her sister, slowly calming her into hypnosis.

When she backed away, Nina was listing off details of what happened with little issue and no fear, "The little green monster from my dream last night was in the corner of my room, and the purple haired one was in my window trying to come in, so I screamed. The purple haired monster let go of the windowsill, then the green one flew out the window as you guys ran in."

'She was probably hallucinating, especially after the dream she had last night,' Lilica wrote, but before anyone could read it, Yusuke had nodded to Kurama and Hiei, and the two jumped out the window.

Lilica stared in awe as the two took off without issue after landing perfectly on their feet. She released the stream of spirit energy and the hypnosis wore off, putting Nina back to sleep.

'You guys have some explaining to do,' Lilica wrote on Yusuke's hand, 'I heard you talking last night, or at least I heard a little bit. Tell me what's going on right now.'

"I think it would be best to wait until everyone is here… and awake," Yusuke responded as he rubbed the ink from his hand, "But what all did you hear?"

'Something about two demons looking for me and my sister,' she wrote in response, 'And something about spirit detectives. I think.'

Yusuke nodded, then said, "Let's let her rest, she'll need it after all that. Until then, I'll make breakfast while we wait for Hiei and Kurama."

The four of them made their way downstairs, and while Yusuke headed for the kitchen, Kuwabara and Lilica sat in the living room.

"We should have said something sooner, "Kuwabara muttered under his breath, "I know Koenma said not to, but it would have been better if we'd done our usual thing and ignored him. Stuff like this is important."

Yusuke nodded in agreement as he fried some bacon, "Yeah, but this time there wasn't much choice. When the orders are that specific, it's better to follow them."

He had just finished speaking when Hiei and Kurama walk through the door.

"It's much harder to run in these normal clothes than what I'm used to," Hiei grunted. Nina and Lilica had convinced him to wear jeans and a t-shirt sometime throughout the week, "But I managed."

"Are you kidding? You beat me coming back!" Kurama pouted slightly.

"What happened?" Kuwabara stood.

"We must have missed them by just a few minutes too long," Kurama replied, "We couldn't even find their trail. They must have hidden it well. Though it does seem that they were on foot; or at least one of them was anyway." He wiped some sweat off his brow, "They must be fast if even Hiei can't keep up."

"I didn't use the Ja Gan, though," Hiei growled, "Though I probably should have. I would have caught them in a moment's time…"

"Well we can't change that now," Yusuke grunted in response, "Let's eat."

He served breakfast, setting aside a plate for Nina, and they sat In the living room with their food. Lilica held up her white board, with bold black letters that stated, 'If you don't start explaining now, I might just lose my mind. Talk.'

"This is your area of expertise, Urameshi," Kuwabara muttered, "After you."

Yusuke sighed, "The four of us are spirit detectives- that is, detectives for the spirit world. We do a lot of investigations concerning demons and important figures. Myself and Kuwabara are just regular humans with a lot of punch and spirit energy. Hiei, is a demon, and Kurama is a mix between the two," he noticed her flinch, then saw understanding in her eyes, "Recently, we received a mission brief stating that you and your sister may be in danger. A case that had been closed for six years was re-opened due to two demons that have been out looking for you for a while. Our reasoning for re-opening the case is, quite simply, if they had been searching for 6 years and still didn't give up, than the two of you must be extremely important. Our boss sent the four of us to protect you from them and, should this very moment of explanation come up, ask if the two of you would like to join us."

Lilica considered it for a while, slowly eating her food as the time passed.

She erased her original accusation from the board and wrote, 'Personally, I would love to join you. But if my sister says no, I will follow her decision. But why didn't you say anything before?'

"We were instructed not to," Kurama spoke up, "It's also not wise to speak of the spirit world or it's workings here. If you haven't noticed, it isn't common knowledge."

Lilica nodded, erased her statement, then wrote, "I will discuss it with Nina. She should be waking up soon."

Kuwabara followed Lilica up the stairs to her sister's room, "Sorry about the door," he muttered as they turned into the open doorway, "We can... Oh no..."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped when he saw Nina's room. The dresser, mirror, and bed were broken, several areas on the wall were riddled with holes, and various posters and pictures lay torn and shattered on the floor. The window was broken as well, and the curtains had been ripped off. He quickly grabbed hold of Lilica's hand and pulled her after him down the stairs. She was in tears, sobbing silently as she allowed him to pull her down the stairs. Nina was gone.


End file.
